When plow sweeps are utilized for cultivation of row crops where herbicide bands have been applied, cultivation of the row crops must be accomplished in a manner which does not disturb the previously applied herbicide bands. In order to achieve such cultivation great care must be taken and such care is sometimes not sufficient to prevent the herbicide bands from being disturbed. Accordingly, a need exists for a plow sweep which may be utilized to advantage for cultivating the areas between row crops and between herbicide bands previously established along the row crops.
Examples of plow sweeps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 422,718, 709,147, 891,476, 921,578, 2,849,940 and 366,420.